PIWO
by Tallis Keeton
Summary: Tłumaczenie, autor Citrine


**Piwo**

**citrine**

Księżyc w pełni rozświetlał Dziedziniec Fontanny Białego Drzewa. Dwie małe postacie, jedna w rohańskich zieleniach i brązach, druga w czerni i srebrze Cytadeli stały przed fontanną z kuflami w rękach. Usiłowali rozmawiać już przez jakiś czas, najpierw cicho, niskim, uprzejmym głosem, potem głośniej, gdy cierpliwość się im wyczerpała. Białe Drzewo – potomek Nimloth Pięknej właśnie kwitło wypełniając powietrze słodkim zapachem…i nie miało nic do powiedzenia. Merry ziewnął i czknął. – Oh, a niech to wszystko. Wracajmy na ucztę Pip. Albo lepiej do łóżka jestem śpiący.

– Jest po prostu uparta, oto dlaczego! - Pippin powiedział mierząc wzrokiem nieposłuszne drzewo.

– Skąd wiesz, że…ee…ona, to ona?

Chwila ciszy.

- Ponieważ to _jest_ ona – odpowiedział Pippin twardo z niepodważalną pijacką logiką.

– To…może nie zwracamy się do niej prawidłowo. Wieszszsz…panna z wysokiego rodu, może być… wy…wyczulona na to.

Położył dłoń na sercu i skłonił się nisko, prawie wywalając się w przód na nos i chlapiąc resztkami piwa na nogę Pippina.

- O piękna, królowo drzew, pozdrawiamy ciebie…

Pippin szturchnął go łokciem

– W encim, Merry.

- A, tak, prawda. - Merry kaszlnął, wypełnił płuca powietrzem i zaczął mówić długim, burczącym potokiem sylab, które przypominały lawinę kłód drzewa staczającą się ze wzgórza.

– Cholibka, to wcale nie brzmi właściwie. Pewnie jej powiedziałem, że ma ładne korniki czy coś w tym guście.

Ktoś ich zawołał z przeciwnej strony placu. Pippin odwrócił się na dźwięk znajomego głosu i otworzył ramiona na powitanie przy okazji mszcząc swoją stopę, ponieważ rozlał piwo na kurtkę Merrego.

- Frodo! Merry, to Frodo!

- Co wy tu wyczyniacie? Zniknęliście po ostatnim toaście i Estel szukając was przewrócił do góry nogami całą hallę.

– Rozmawiamy z Drzewem. Ale ona nie chce rozmawiać z nami.

- Ani słowa. Uparta jest ot, co!

Nocny wietrzyk nagle zaszeleścił liśćmi i białe płatki opadły, jak śnieg. Pippin oskarżycielsko wyciągnął palec.

– Widzisz ją! Teraz się z nas śmieje!

- Ah, tak. – powiedział Frodo.

Bardzo sprawnie, z łatwością nabytą przez lata praktyki złapał za karki obu kuzynów. Było to nieco trudniejsze, gdyż obaj byli teraz od niego wyżsi. I odwrócił ich twarzą do siebie.

- Słuchajcie chłopaki. Nigdy nie widziałam enta, ale z tego, co Samowi i mnie mówiliście wynika, że to olbrzymie, obrośnięte rzeczy, chropawe i porosłe mchem i, że nawet młodzi entowie wyglądają, tak staro, jak wzgórza. To jest Białe Drzewo i, jakkolwiek… eee…jest _ona_ szlachetna i dostojna, nie jest większa niż wysoki człowiek. I do tego smukła. I piękna. Czy to wygląda wam, na enta, kuzyni?

Obaj musieli się zgodzić, że nie.

- No, tak już lepiej. Myślę, że teraz najlepiej będzie, jak wrócimy do środka pożegnamy się z Aragornem i wszystkimi i, zapakujemy was obu do łóżek.

- Na ucztę! – Powiedział Pippin.

- Na piwo! – Powiedział Merry, ponownie zanurzając się w swym kuflu, po czym zagapił się zdziwiony na jego puste dno.

- Gdzie podziało się całe moje piwo?

- Ale ona może być entianą! – zawołał Pippin nagle, tak zachwycony swą konkluzją, że byłby zawrócił, gdyby Frodo nie wzmocnił wypraktykowanego chwytu.

- Łóżko, chłopaki. – powiedział twardo i usiłował się nie roześmiać. - Możecie spróbować znów rano.

- Zakład, że i tak nie zechce gadać. – mruknął Pippin i pewnie położyłby głowę na ramieniu Froda, gdyby nie był na to za wysoki, a więc tylko oparł się o jego ucho. Westchnął i objął go ramieniem.

- Dobry, stary Frodo. – powiedział.

- Dobry stary Frodo. – Merry ziewnął mu przy drugim uchu.

- Moje drogie, głupie chłopaki – powiedział Frodo i tym razem roześmiał się - taki czysty i słodki dźwięk w mroku.

I, gdyby nie był tak zajęty sterowaniem oboma przez dziedziniec, być może usłyszałby dziwne echo swego, własnego śmiechu za nim. Było niższe i bardziej dźwięczne - albo, jakby powiedział Pippin bardziej drzewiaste, lecz słodkie i wesołe, jak dziecko na wiosnę. Ktoś mógłby pomyśleć, że dochodziło od strony Białego Drzewa, które stało gnąc się łagodnie na wietrze i obmywając swe białe konary w chłodnej wodzie fontanny.


End file.
